


Kinktober Day 5: Bondage

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Subspace, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Hannibal and Will try out an unusual bondage option.





	Kinktober Day 5: Bondage

“Where did you even find this?” Will held the heap of fabric up in front of him, casting a wary eye over the long straps. “Actually, scratch that, I don’t want to know.”

“It isn’t pre-owned, if that is your concern.”

Will turned his incredulous look from the garment to Hannibal. “No, actually, my concern was not that you’d _stolen a straitjacket as a kinky souvenir on your way out of the BSHCI_. But thanks for the reassurance I guess.”

Hannibal adopted a pinched expression. “There are many places from which one can purchase medical and military surplus, as I’m sure you are aware. Am I to assume that you do not wish to wear it?”

Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. _The things I do for this man_. “No, you know what, I’ll give it a go. Show me what you’ve got.”

Hannibal kissed him quickly and helped him shed his clothes down to his underwear. The straitjacket itself looked complicated, and Will was relieved (if not a little concerned) that Hannibal knew his way around it so well. He really only had to stand there and allow himself to be wrapped up. 

The gradual sense of restriction and pressure around his arms and torso was as effective as a sedative on Will’s nerves and constantly-racing thoughts. The sensation began to send him under, not unlike when they had experimented with rope bondage in the past. Will pulled gently at his arms, now wrapped around himself and secured behind, and felt just how limited his movement options had become. His eyes fluttered closed and his breath came shallow. Fuck yes, this was the stuff. 

Having fastened the last buckle, Hannibal re-appeared in front of Will and tilted his chin up with a firm hand. Will couldn’t say what Hannibal was seeing in his face, but it caused him to smirk.

“There’s barely a thought in your head right now, is there? Your mind is such a formidable weapon, Will.” Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair. “I very much enjoy being the one to quiet it.”

Will was barely able to process Hannibal’s words. Barely able to continue standing. He leaned forward against the tug of Hannibal’s hand in his hair, attempting to hide away in Hannibal’s neck. No such luck.

“Come. I have plans for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I had such plans for this drabble, including a couple of the other kinktober prompts for the day, but I'm already SO BEHIND so this is all you're getting for now.


End file.
